ÁNGEL DE LAS SOMBRAS
by YMarikuxHerzy
Summary: Marileid es la pequeña hija de Yami Marik la cual tiene el poder de llamar al reino de las sombras a voluntad. Marik teme perderla en la locura y el sufrimiento de lo que su poder conlleva


**ÁNGEL DE LAS SOMBRAS**

_**Las sombras tienen hambre y yo las alimentaré**_

**Personajes: **

Yami Marik - (Kazuki Takahashi)

Herzy d´ Ishtar, Marileid -(Originales)

**Género:** Romántico, Angustia

**Autor: **Anrik Latif

_Esta vez les traigo un Fic narrado desde el punto de vista de Yami Marik, si alguien puede decirme como se llaman este tipo de Fics sería maravilloso. De paso le doy la bienvenida a nuestra nueva escritora de Insaneshipping … Bienvenida Anrik ya que todos los créditos de esta historia son de ella _

_Para que no se confundan debo de decir que la historia se desarrolla 7 años a futuro._

* * *

Está recostada a mi lado en la cama, mi hermosa niña, la que me transformó en quién soy justo ahora; logró encontrar en mí una chispa de bondad, una esperanza, darme una nueva vida. Miro su rostro agotado; comprendo el motivo de su cansancio, estos últimos años han sido realmente difíciles para los dos aunque en especial para ella. Acaricio sus cabellos negros y deposito un cálido beso en sus labios. La he despertado con mi beso, sus ojos chocolate se posan en mí y una linda sonrisa se forma en su rostro la cual se desvanece para volver a esa típica expresión de seriedad.

Entre sus brazos se encuentra recostada el producto de nuestro amor, nuestra preciosa hija la cual nos ha costado tantos desvelos y que dio a la vida de Herzy un impresionante cambio. Sé que ella es muy joven y que tiene miedo de fallarle como madre, lo veo en su forma de mirarla, las dudas le invaden y a veces me siento culpable de lo que le pasa… tal vez si yo no le hubiera insistido tanto en que quería un hijo, tal vez si no me hubiera cruzado en su camino.

Pero me arrepiento de esos pensamientos cuando sus ojos se encuentran con los míos de nuevo haciéndome comprender que yo no podría vivir sin ella. Mira de nuevo a **Marileid** dándome a entender que es su hora de dormir y la suya igual ya que al día siguiente tiene que ir a estudiar, está tan cerca de graduarse.

La retiro de su lado para llevarla a su propia habitación, los mechones rubios de su fleco caen sobre su pálido rostro y sus largos cabellos negros caen como cascada a los lados, es tan hermosa y astuta como su madre pero tan peligrosa e inestable como yo.

La deposito en su cama con sumo cuidado con la intención de no despertarla y observo alrededor. Hay libros de toda clase tirados en el piso y en su cama, nuevamente explora las teorías científicas y religiosas… ¿Por qué una niña de tan solo 7 años estaría interesada en cultivar su mente de esa manera?... Temo que este en la búsqueda del poder que yo he deseado tanto tiempo, aunque ella tiene un arma más poderosa a favor.

La capacidad de convocar al Reino de las Sombras a capricho, la capacidad de comprender a los seres que habitan tan sombrío reino y ella no necesita un objeto milenario para conseguirlo. Además posee una mente brillante que siempre ve más allá de lo evidente, tan sólo tiene que aprender a controlar tanto poder y para eso yo voy a ayudarla.

Deposito un beso en su frente y me doy la vuelta para retirarme pero una mano sujeta con fuerza la mía. Volteo para encontrarme con su inocente carita aunque sea sólo en apariencia, sus brillantes ojos violetas se topan con los míos y logro comprender su inquietud sin que ella formule una sola palabra.

-Debes dormir Mari.

-¿y qué pasa si las sombras regresan? … No puedo controlarlas.

Está asustada es sólo una niña me dice siempre Herzy cuando Marileid entra a nuestro cuarto a pedir dormir con nosotros pero yo no puedo consentirlo la oscuridad esta dentro de ella, así que debe controlarla, no al revés.

-¿Estás enojado papi?

-No me gusta que tengas miedo a algo que está dentro de ti.

-¡No lo tengo!

-¿Ah no? ... ¿Y entonces?

-Sólo no quiero estar sola, eso es todo.

Ahora se muestra seria y cuando miro su rostro es como si me reflejara en el… esa mirada. "No quiero estar sola". Sí, siempre sabe que decir, siempre tiene las palabras exactas. Nuevamente me mira y me sonríe.

-Entonces papá ¿Te quedarás un rato conmigo? ¿Me enseñas más sobre los esclavos mentales?... Hoy traté de controlar la mente de una niña de mi salón que me cae mal pero por accidente terminé enviándola al Reino de las Sombras… ¿Si la dejo ahí sufrirá mucho?

Me siento a su lado y le sonrío mientras acaricio los mechones rubios de su cabello.

-Sí… sufrirá.

-Pero tienes razón papi… Sí me da miedo ¿Qué tal si no logró controlar tanto poder… y si te fallo?

-Tú nunca me fallarás y aunque lo hicieras, eso no cambiaría nada, siempre te amaré.

Sí, ella es nuestra pequeña Marileid y Herzy y yo tenemos mucho que enseñarle sino queremos que su vida este en riesgo y se convierta en un abismo de agonía y sufrimiento sin fin. No quiero que sufra como yo… No.

* * *

_Eso es todo, muchas gracias por leer, recuerden dejar sus comentarios y visitar nuestro perfil si desean conocer más sobre la pareja. O bien si desean conocer a Marileid accedan al perfil y en la parte autores frente al de Anrik Latif en contrarán el Link._

_Derzell_


End file.
